meilleurs ennemis
by ylg
Summary: Un ennemi privilégié, c'est parfois plus fidèle encore qu'un ami et dans ce sens, peut-être mieux. Entre Xavier et Magneto en tout cas la rivalité est plus un moteur qu'un frein.


**Titre : **Meilleurs ennemis  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **X-Men the Movie/X-2  
**Personnages/Couple : **'Magneto' Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier  
**Genre : **gen/un peu d'UST si vous voulez le voir ainsi  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété des maisons Marvel & 20th Century Fox, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« Ennemi intime pour 6variations  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : début du 2ème film - peut se prendre en parallèle avec ma dernière ficlet en date dans mon recueil "on dit que les contraires s'attirent" ( /s/3332843/5/ )  
**Nombre de mots : **1000

oOo**  
**

L'un des nombreux soucis qu'apporte une prison transparente, suspendue au milieu de nulle part, c'est qu'elle n'a quasiment pas d'angle mort. Elle est conçue de manière à ne pas laisser le prisonnier se soustraire à la surveillance de ses gardiens, et en contrepartie elle ne permet pas non plus aux gardiens de surprendre le prisonnier ; il les voit toujours arriver.  
Quand la passerelle coulisse et que les portes s'ouvrent, il attend de pied ferme.

« Lehnsherr. Une visite pour toi. »

Magneto retient un commentaire sarcastique. Quand son geôlier s'écarte pour laisser passer « la visite », c'est pour révéler une chaise roulante digne d'un décor de science-fiction. Entièrement en plastique translucide, sans aucune prise pour lui.  
L'espace d'un instant, il se retrouve dans le passé, lorsqu'ils étaient amis, qu'une fois, Erik avait voulu aider Charles en poussant par magnétisme sa chaise roulante et que Charles s'était fâché, arguant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. L'époque où les fauteuils roulants étaient lourds et imposants, où les premières chaises à tubulures chromées faisaient futuriste, où ils avaient encore une bonne part de leurs illusions... et aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvent à l'ère du tout-plastique et des rêves brisés.

Le temps des sarcasmes est revenu pour Magneto, mais Xavier y répond désormais avec une bienveillance des plus énervantes ;  
« L'éminent Professeur Xavier. Quelle surprise. Tu es venu voir le monstre en cage, Charles ?  
- Est-ce ainsi que tu te vois ?  
- Tu sais bien que non.  
- Moi non plus. Non, je suis venu d'apporter quelque chose.  
- Des oranges et peut-être une paire de mitaines ?  
- Un jeu d'échecs. Que dirais-tu d'une partie ? J'ai pensé que tu devais t'ennuyer, dans cette cellule. »

Magnus ne cherche ni à dissimuler ni à déguiser son sourire. Ce cher vieux Charles, derrière son costume de gentil professeur, a toujours ses bons côtés.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui sait quoi faire de son temps.  
- Nul ne te connaît mieux que moi, mon vieil ami. Et je dois t'avouer que c'est aussi par goût personnel que j'y ai pensé.  
- Bien sûr... Je vais m'estimer flatté d'apprendre que tu penses à moi pour te divertir, dans ce cas. »

Car ainsi, il ne le considère pas comme une source d'amusement à ses dépens, non, pas comme le monstre de foire qu'il évoquait plus tôt, mais il le reconnaît bien comme un égal, malgré la différence criante dans leurs positions respectives.

Les pièces avancent sur l'échiquier, extension de leurs esprits. À chacun de dépasser l'autre, de le surprendre sans qu'il puisse lire votre stratégie. Face à un télépathe, certains diraient que c'est peine perdue d'avance. Cependant Erik a appris à faire confiance à Charles sur ce point de vue-ci au moins : peut-être pas pour tout, mais pour une partie d'échecs au moins, il n'envahira pas ses pensées. Il aime trop ce défi pour le gâcher par une victoire en trichant.  
Leurs esprits s'affrontent donc sur le plateau, avec comme seuls indices le langage de leurs corps – qu'ils ont appris et à lire chez les autres et à contrôler chez eux-mêmes – et les mouvements des pièces. Les deux partis se campent l'un face à l'autre, se défient, s'entremêlent. Les premières pièces pénètrent le camp adverse, les premiers affrontements ont lieu. Le plan de bataille prend forme entre eux.  
C'est le seul contact qui leur est permis, et il reste virtuel. Leurs mains n'ont pas à se frôler. Ils ne touchent même pas les mêmes pièces – en capturer une de l'adversaire ne compte même pas.

Charles a eu raison de venir le trouver pour ceci, se dit Magnus. Combat ou non, cet échange avec lui leur fait du bien.

« Ne trouves-tu pas étrange que nous nous entendions mieux maintenant que nous sommes chacun d'un côté de la barrière que lorsque nous... tentions d'être amis ? » questionne-t-il.

Charles ne répond pas tout de suite. Concentré sur la partie, il prépare et joue d'abord un coup. Quand il prend la parole, il semble avoir en plus suivi son propre train de pensée et ne plus répondre seulement à la question d'Erik ;

« Nos disputes me manquent. Chercher à nous entretuer me chagrine, j'aimerais ne plus jamais en arriver là. Du temps où nous voulions ensemble rendre ce monde meilleur, notre antagonisme nous motivait.  
- Avant qu'il ne nous sépare pour de bon...  
- He bien, j'aime la stimulation intellectuelle de discuter avec toi.  
- Quel dommage que nous ne sachions être que meilleurs ennemis et pas autre chose.  
- Cela me convient. »

Si frustrant que cela semble... mais puisqu'ils ont essayé le reste et échoué, et que cela au moins fonctionne, oui, pourquoi ne pas voir le bon côté des choses quand il existe encore et s'en contenter ?  
Au moins, qu'ils savourent cette partie d'échecs entre rivaux honorés. Partie dans laquelle ils se reconnaissent sans avoir besoin de parler, partie qui devient par moments une métaphores pour tous leurs autres affrontements, tous les autres échanges... sans toutefois arriver à une issue.

L'horaire des visites autorisées les coupent avant que l'un prenne définitivement le dessus sur l'autre. Aah, encore une frustration à ajouter à cet enferment. Xavier l'a-t-il fait exprès ? Magneto n'aura sans doute jamais la réponse. Fichu Charles. Cependant une chose reste sûre :

« Il me faudra revenir un de ces jours pour que nous puissions finir. »

Magnus est on ne peut plus d'accord ; toutefois, pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de reconnaître qu'il attendra avec impatience son retour – il _pourrait_ vivre sans lui, après tout ! Même s'il apprécie sa compagnie il n'en a pas tant besoin ? - il suggère,

« La prochaine fois, apporte-moi plutôt une lime. En plastique, évidemment. »

Charles ne répond pas, lui adressant seulement un sourire entendu et un dernier signe de la main en manœuvrant son fauteuil vers la sortie qui va bientôt les séparer de nouveau, le laissant à sa solitude au milieu de rien d'autre que les regards narquois des gardiens qui ne comprendront jamais ce qu'ils partagent.


End file.
